


Daitan ni natte mo kamawanai sa

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Claro que mamá podría también saber que me gusta verte con mi ropa encima y haberse comportado de consecuencia.” h“Tu madre, la casamentera.” dijo Yaotome, riendo. “De alguna manera, creo que ya pasamos por eso. Especialmente porque no lo quieres decir de verdad – dejas apenas que te toque en lo más mínimo cuando estamos en esta casa.”
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Daitan ni natte mo kamawanai sa

**Daitan ni natte mo kamawanai sa**

**(No me importa de ser audaz)**

Yuto estaba tumbado en su cama, la cabeza apoyada en la mano, y estaba mirando la lluvia caer desde la ventana frente a sí.

Sonrió cuando sintió el colchón moverse detrás de sí, pero se tendió cuando Hikaru le abrazó la cintura, dándole un suave beso en el hombro.

“Fue bueno que tu madre nos pidió de quedarnos esta noche.” murmuró contra su piel, el pelo bañado que hacía cosquillas al cuello del menor.

Yuto suspiró, extendiendo el cuello para controlar que no hubiera ruido de pasos que se acercaban, y luego se movió más cerca del cuerpo de su novio.

“Bueno, sí.” dijo, riendo bajo. “Claro, hay otras explicaciones de considerar. Como el hecho que siempre trata de tentarnos en esta casa y nunca dejarnos ir.” bromó.

“O el hecho que podría también haber sido premeditado. Vi lo que hizo por la cena, y de verdad espero que no fuera todo por una comida.” Hikaru dijo, los brazos que se apretaban más alrededor del cuerpo del menor.

Si Yuto no hubiera sido un hombre tan orgulloso, estaba seguro que podría haberse puesto a ronronear.

“La conoces bastante bien ya. Es todo por la cena.” le hizo notar, encogiéndose de hombros. “Oí a Raya quejarse porque las únicas comidas decientes que tiene son las cuando estamos aquí.” se giró para mirar a Hikaru, asomándose para besarle los labios. “Claro que mamá podría también saber que me gusta verte con mi ropa encima y haberse comportado de consecuencia.” hizo una sonrisita, rozando con un dedo la camiseta que llevaba Hikaru.

“Tu madre, la casamentera.” dijo Yaotome, riendo. “De alguna manera, creo que ya pasamos por eso. Especialmente porque no lo quieres decir de verdad – dejas apenas que te toque en lo más mínimo cuando estamos en esta casa.” comentó, levantando una ceja.

Yuto se apresuró a sentarse, fingiendo de no haber oído una palabra que había dicho Hikaru.

“Bien, la opción más creíble es que no confiaba en el hecho que tuvieras éxito de llevarme de vuelta a casa con este tiempo. Y fue bastante considerado por su parte, empezaba a pensar que le gustaras más que mí.”

Hikaru se sentó también; había estado con Yuto demasiado tiempo para no reconocer sus torpes tentativas de cambio de tema.

“¿Más que le gustas tú o más que yo te gusto a ti?” quiso asegurarse, mientras sus dedos jugaban discretamente con el borde de la camiseta del menor.

Yuto puso los ojos en blanco, suspirando.

“Más que le gusto yo. Es muy difícil encontrar a alguien a quien le gustes más que a mí.” le cogió las muñecas, alejándole las manos. “Especialmente porque es muy difícil encontrar a alguien a quien le gustes.” siguió, sonriendo.

Lejos de ser realmente ofendido, Hikaru sonrió de vuelta y se arrodilló en el colchón, elevándose sobre de él.

“Pues tendría que ser agradecido que te guste tanto. No querría gustar a nadie más, Yutti.” le dijo, asomándose para besarlo.

Bajo las manos sintió como se tendió el cuerpo de su novio, la manera como trataba de alejarse del beso, a pesar de su instinto que le decía que lo quería. En la opinión de Hikaru, estaba bastante divertido, y siguió besándolo tanto como quería.

Cuando finalmente lo dejó ir lo miró intensamente, sonriendo.

Si Yuto tenía problemas, tendría que haber hablado; hasta ese momento, Hikaru iba a seguir fingiendo que todo estuviera bien.

~

“Gochisousama deshita.” dijo Hikaru, apoyándose contra la silla y bufando ruidosamente. “Todo estaba delicioso, okaa-san. Aunque había bastante comida por una docena de personas.”

Yuto hizo una mueca oyendo la manera como Hikaru había llamado su madre, pero pensó que patearlo bajo la mesa fuera excesivo; estaba feliz al menos que había Raiya allí.

“Esperaba que hubiera más sobrante que esto. Estoy seguro que mañana vais a tener el desayuno también, y el día siguiente tendré que vivir con eso.” se quejó, echando un vistazo enojado a su madre.

“Resulta que trabajo, Raiya. Hay suficiente comida en casa, estas bienvenido para cocinar tú cuando quieras.” la mujer se burló de su hijo, y luego echó una mirada de disculpa a Hikaru. “Te diría de no preocuparte de él y que normalmente es educado. Pero supongo que eres parte de la familia ya, no puedo mentirte.”

Hikaru rio, mientras la cara de Yuto se hacía más sombría.

“Bien, ven Hikaru. Tuve estos dibujos semana pasada y los hice firmar, tendrías que verlos.” le dijo Raiya, levantándose. Hikaru miró la mesa con culpa y se puso a recoger los platos.

“Vale. Déjame ayudar a tu madre aquí, voy a llegar dentro de un minuto.” dijo, tratando de hacer rápido.

“Por favor.” la madre de Yuto sacudió la cabeza. “Yuto será feliz de ayudar, ¿verdad, cielo? Podéis ir a jugar arriba.” dijo con una risita.

Raiya masculló algo ininteligible contra su madre, mientras Hikaru reía y se bajaba a dar un beso en la frente de Yuto. Lejos de ser desalentado por la manera como su novio trató de evitarlo, dejó que los labios se detuvieran más de lo usual.

“Voy a volver pronto, prometo.” se burló del menor.

“No hay prisa.” le aseguró Yuto, rechinando los dientes.

En cuanto salieron del cuarto, se puso en pie y empezó a ayudar a su madre, quedándose en silencio.

La mujer se metió a lavar los platos, y él estaba a su lado listo a secarlos, cuando ella se giró a mirarlo.

“Pensaba de haberte crecido mejor que esto, Yuto.” le dijo, el reproche claro en su voz.

“¿Qué quieres decir?” preguntó él, cauto.

“Quiero decir, pobre Hikaru. ¿Eres siempre tan frio con él? Fuiste siempre un chico tan afectuoso, es dolorido verte comportarte de esa manera con tu novio.”

Yuto miró alrededor, tratando de encontrar algo para cavar un hueco donde esconderse, pero al final fue obligado a mirarla.

“No es que quiera ostentar. Sabes, lo que él y yo...” hizo una pausa, sonrojando. “De verdad, es tu culpa. Te esfuerza tanto te agradecerlo y de ser amable con él. Cada vez que Raiya lleva una chica aquí no eres para nada de esa manera. No es justo que me regañe por la manera como me comporto con Hikaru.”

Miró intensamente su madre en los ojos, como para desafiarla a contestar algo.

La sonrisita en la cara de la mujer, de todas formas, le dijo que tenía que haber considerado algo mal.

~

Mucho tiempo después, Hikaru alcanzó a Yuto de vuelta en la habitación del menor.

“Lo siento, pero Raiya y yo nos quedamos viendo videos. No quería dejarte a solas.” se disculpó, bajándose donde Yuto estaba tumbado en la cama y besándole una sien.

“No importa. Sabía qué Raiya iba a secuestrarte. Le gusta.” le dijo Yuto con una sonrisa, mirando al mayor mientras se ponía el pijama.

En cuanto acabó, Hikaru lo miró, con una sonrisita.

“Pues, ¿Cuál es el veredicto? ¿Puedo meterme en la cama contigo o prefieres que duerma en el suelo para no levantar sospechas indeseadas?” preguntó, cruzando los brazos.

Yuto puso los ojos en blanco, pero no estaba realmente enfadado; sabía qué iba a ocurrir, y estaba listo.

“Salta a mis brazos, Yaotome, parece que tenemos la bendición de todo el mundo.” bromó, efectivamente abriendo los brazos para que Hikaru se metiera entre esos.

El mayor levantó una ceja y se sentó en la cama, cogiendo a Yuto por la cintura y dejando que se tumbara, la espalda del menor contra su pecho.

“Sabes qué prefiero que en cambio seas tú a saltar en mis brazos.” murmuró, mordisqueándole el lóbulo en broma. “¿Qué quieres decir que tenemos su bendición?” preguntó, curioso.

Yuto hizo una mueca, pero por una vez no se alejó; se sentía demasiado bien para renunciar en la ocasión.

“Hablé con mi madre.” lo informó. “Y le dije… bien, le pregunté porque es siempre tan amable contigo y porque se esfuerza tanto cada vez que estás aquí. Especialmente porque hace todo lo contrario con las novias de Raiya.”

Hikaru rio bajo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Y, deja que adivine: te dijo que no se esfuerzas, que sólo le gusto.” comentó.

Yuto giró la cabeza bastante para mirarlo, sorprendido.

“Como lo sabías?”

La risita se transformó en risa llena.

“Yutti, entiendo que me conoces muy bien y que te cuesta creer que pueda gustarle a alguien. Pero me doy cuenta cuando pasa. Tu madre y yo caemos bien, lo siento.” bromó. “Por lo demás, Raiya cambia novia como personas normales cambian calcetines. Es comprensible que en algún punto tu madre dejó de esforzarse.”

Yuto se giró en el abrazo, frunciendo el entrecejo.

“Es exactamente lo que dijo ella.” murmuró, asombrado. “Dios mío, es peor de lo que creía. Mi madre y tú caéis bien. Es una tragedia.” sacudió la cabeza. “Lo sabía qué tendría que haber traído todos mis novios aquí, se habría acostumbrado a eso y no se habría enamorado del primero que entraba de la puerta.”

Hikaru se asomó, haciendo como para morderlo, haciendo reír a Yuto.

“Primero: ¿de qué increíble número de chicos hablas?” le hizo notar, frunciendo el entrecejo. “Y por lo demás, no se enamoró de mí porque soy el primero. Nos llevamos bien y basta, no es raro. Ella es mucho como a ti, si nunca te diste cuenta.” rio. “También, hay lo que siempre dice mi madre, sabes.”

“¿Qué dice?” preguntó Yuto, titubeante.

“Que cree que tú eres maravilloso y todo, que eres un joven agradable – sus palabras, claro, mías no – pero que la razón principal porque te considera parte de la familia es porque me quieres.” dijo Hikaru, llevando una mano a la cara de Yuto y acariciándola.

Nakajima hizo una mueca y se agitó, incómodo.

“Y está segura, ¿verdad?”

“Como tu madre está segura que te quiera.” Hikaru se encogió de hombros. “Lo siento. No importa cuánto trates de escaparme, sigue siendo obvio.”

Yuto se giró de vuelta, cerrando los ojos y acercándose a su novio tanto como podía.

“Bien, parece que ya no tenga que escaparte.” declaró. “Como dije, tenemos su bendición.” llevó las manos encima a las de Hikaru en su esternón, empezando a trazarlas con las yemas. “Estás libre de hacer lo que quieres conmigo cuando estamos aquí.”

Hikaru dejó deslizar las manos más abajo, pero antes que pudiera llegar al borde de la camiseta de Yuto el menor le paró la muñeca.

“Dentro de los límites de la decencia.” clarificó, riendo bajo.

“Voy a ser indecente cuando vamos a volver a casa.” decidió Hikaru. “Tengo más que una bendición allí.”

A Yuto le habría gustado mencionar que la decencia era un concepto que él siempre fallaba de aplicar, pero había acabado discutiendo por esa noche.

Bostezó y se rindió al cansancio, feliz de poder dormir en los brazos de su novio, feliz que todos bajo ese techo estaban felices que lo hiciera. 


End file.
